homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
091316-Ritas New Friend
CONTENT WARNING: NON-CONSENSUAL STUFF. ---- 05:49 LL: It's been about six hours since you arrived. There's a knock at your bedroom door. "Miss Riitta? are you in there?" 05:49 GA: Is the voice the Autocrat's? 05:49 LL: No. It's a female troll voice. 05:50 GA: "U-um. Yes. Who are you?" 05:50 LL: "I'm your maid. You didn't come down for dinner, so I brought something up?" 05:51 GA: She quickly wipes away her tears, and tries her best to look like she *hasn't* been crying for six hours. "Oh! Thank you. My door is, um, locked, though." 05:51 GA: "What's your name?" 05:52 LL: "That's fine. I have a key." The door unlocks, and a young bronzeblood troll comes in, pulling a car. "I'm Hestia, miss." She kicks the door shut behind her. "Aren't you a dreadful sight! Have you been moping in here all day?" 05:53 GA: "U-um." Rita's face turns cerulean, as the pure child is filled with shame. "Kind of, yes. Nice to meet you, Hestia." 05:58 LL: "Why don't you have a seat, dear, and I'll get you something delicious. The cooks maid clusterberry stuffed honkbeast for dinner." She makes a shooing motion towards a small table and chair near the treacherous unopenable window. 06:00 GA: Rita hesitantly sits at the table. "Oh. Thank you." She looks out the window. "How... do I know the Autocrat didn't tell the cooks to... like... roofie my food?" 06:01 LL: Hestia laughs. "Oh, Miss Riitta, he wouldn't have to." She places a plate filled with food in front of the young girl. "He's got mind control powers, you see. If he wants something from you, he'll get it, one way or another. We've all learned it's better to not fight him, or he'll just make it hurt worse. You'll learn too, in time." She smiles sympathetically. 06:03 GA: Rita does not smile back. She looks utterly terrified. "I-I, I, a-ah, u-um," She begins to tear up. "No? I don't want to learn. I-I don't want that." 06:04 GA: "H-how do I get out of here?" 06:05 LL: "If I knew that, do you think I'd be here?" Hestia laughs bitterly. "He's sent for you, for tonight. Would you like me to give you something so you don't remember?" 06:07 GA: "No! What- NO. What the HELL. I don't want to- to, remember that, but, I don't... I can't just FORGET things that happen to me." 06:07 GA: "Why tonight? Why is he doing this?" 06:08 GA: "I'm his DAUGHTER." 06:08 LL: "And that's his fetish." Her voice is acidic, and her nose wrinkled. "Well, that, and making people do things they don't want to do." 06:11 GA: "That... that's REVOLTING. I-I can't do this." She's full on crying now. "I c-can't. M-maybe, because I'm his daughter, I have mind control too? M-maybe I'll try and mind control him?" 06:11 LL: Nyarla's voice responds from the doorway. "You're welcome to try. Why don't you eat? I want you to have your energy." 06:12 GA: She jumps. "N-NO. NO NO NO. What's WRONG with you?" She stands up, knocking her chair over. "How can you live with yourself?!" 06:12 LL: He sips from the glass of wine he's holding. "In abundant luxury." 06:13 GA: "Don't you care? At all? A-about me, about Lucy, about anyone? How could you DO this stuff to people??" 06:15 LL: "The Ends Justify the Means. I am the only one that can save us from certain destruction. Do you think I take that lightly? Don't I deserve a little indulgence for the work I put in to keeping things together?" You feel a sudden heavy pressure on your thoughts. 06:16 GA: Rita closes her eyes, to concentrate. "What are you DOING to me? S-stop, please!" 06:17 GA: "This isn't indulgence, this is straight up fucking evil!" 06:20 LL: "If I have to be evil to save everyone, then I will be." Rita blacks out. 06:23 LL: When Rita comes to, it's the next morning. She's laying in her new bed, and her body hurts all over. Hestia is there, holding a small paper cup and a glass of water. 06:25 GA: She slowly sits up. "W... wha... H-hestia? D-did he...? O-oh my god." She can't handle this. Tears stream down her face. "O-oh m-my god." 06:26 LL: "Hush... I know. I know. Here. You need to take these." She holds out the paper cup. It has three small white pills. Two oblong, one circular. 06:28 GA: She takes the cup and stares at it a moment. "W-why...?" She asks quietly. 06:35 LL: "You're half human. So unlike for a troll, this could result in..." She swallows. "Oh what's the human word. Sons and daughters." 06:36 GA: Her hands shake. She sticks the pills into her mouth one by one, takes the water, and swallows them. "Th-thank you. Am I... am I going to be here the rest of my life?" 06:37 LL: "I don't know. Sometimes, when he tires of them, he sets them free. Sometimes, he keeps them here, just to keep them from escaping to the rebellion."\ 06:39 GA: This only increases the rate at which her tears flow. They do not stop from keep happening. "Wh-what do I do when I'm not... with him?" 06:41 LL: "Well, you can explore the palace grounds, engage in whatever hobbies you like. You'll find he's put a few blocks on you, to prevent you from asking for help, or leaving the palace. You can only discuss it with others who have the same... affliction. And then only in person, and only in private." 06:45 LL: "Perhaps you'd like to meet your half-sister, Heftka?" She supplies, attempting to be helpful. "Or your other half-sister, Elle? Neither of them are his concubines yet, so you cannot talk to them about this, but it might be good to meet some people." 06:46 GA: "I... I don't want to talk to anyone else. I'm j-just going to go for a walk." She slides out of bed. "Just... quietly. For now. I-I'll meet them later." 06:47 GA: "Thank you so much, Hestia." 06:49 LL: She nods. "All right. If you need me, there's a rope near the door. Just pull it, and it will notify me you need something, and I'll be here." She leaves. 06:50 GA: After a few moments, Rita, too, slowly makes her way out of the room. She's still sore, and still a bit shellshocked from what just happened. Category:Rita Category:Autocrat Category:Hestia